A wind of love
by CarolineKlausalwaysandforever
Summary: "Always and forever" ce mot qui caractérisait l'amour de notre famille mais voilà qu'un lourd secret pèse sur nous, un lien qui ne devrait pas exister, il m'attire je l'attire, il m'aime et je crois ressentir quelque chose pour lui mais cet amour qui unit est interdit malgré les barrières, je ne peux nier que je l'aime. Survivrai-je à une peine de cœur ou devrais-je les éteindre?
1. Caroline Mikaelson

_Salut, me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fiction sur le couple Klaroline. J'ai suivi un Dessin-animé qui m'a beaucoup inspiré pour cette histoire. Fiction en parallèle avec la saison 3 de Vampire Diarries._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Titre : **A wind of love**

Chapitre 1 : **Caroline Mikaelson**

_**POV Caroline**_

_Je m'appelle Caroline Mikaelson, j'ai plus de 1 000ans et je suis un hybride. J'ai été transformé en vampire à la mort de mon frère Henrik, j'ai dû tuer pour achever ma transformation, ce qui a réveillé mon gêne de louve et c'est ainsi que je suis devenue le premier hybride qui ait jamais existé. Après ma transformation, je me suis réveillée aux côtés de Niklaus, il semblait perdu et fou de rage tandis que Kol, Elijah, Finn et Rebekah tuaient tout ce qui bougeaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Après avoir massacré notre clan, nous avons fui le pays pour aller vivre en Angleterre car notre père Mikael était à notre poursuite et Esther notre mère avait été tuée des mains de Mikael d'après les dires de Niklaus. _

_Mon frère avait décidé de briser la malédiction que notre mère avait jeté sur lui, lors de sa transformation en vampire, tout comme moi Niklaus avait réveillé son gêne de loup-garou mais notre mère ayant peur de la réaction de notre père avait décidé d'enfermer ce côté de Niklaus. Moi j'ai pu y échapper car pendant ma transformation je me trouvais à des Kilomètres de notre village. Les années ensuite les siècles ont passé, Niklaus était obsédé par ses recherches pour trouver le double Petrova, il voulait à tout prix briser la malédiction n'hésitant pas à nous plonger dans un profond sommeil lorsqu'on émettait une opposition, je fus celle qui se faisait le moins dagué car j'essayais de lui apporter tout mon soutien même si je n'étais pas toujours d'accord avec ses méthodes. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'écoutait et qu'il ne faisait jamais quelque chose sans m'avoir consulté, puis en 1770 en France à la cour de Versailles, le gentilhomme Suédois Axel De Fersen avait osé poser les yeux sur moi me faisant la cour ce qui ne me plaisait guère à Niklaus qui m'ordonna de rompre tous liens avec mon courtisant mais je préférais désobéir allant jusqu'à accepter la demande en mariage de Monsieur De Fersen, mon frère ayant appris la nouvelle me dagua. Je passais près de trois siècles dans un cercueil avant d'être finalement réveillé en 2012 par Elijah._

Lorsque j'ouvris les paupières, mes yeux se posèrent sur Elijah qui était là devant moi attendant certainement que je me réveille enfin. Il me sourit heureux de me revoir.

« Caroline » Souffla mon frère dans un grand soulagement.

« Elijah ! » M'exclamai-je en sautant dans ses bras.

Je ne pus empêcher des larmes de perler sur mes joues, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, Niklaus l'avait dagué parce qu'il avait voulu prendre la défense de Katerina.

« Je suis si heureuse de te revoir. » Dis-je émue.

« Moi aussi petite-sœur. » M'avoua-t-il à son tour.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant d'être interrompu par Kol et Rebekah. Je me détachais de l'étreinte de mon frère pour serrer Kol et Rebekah dans mes bras, nous étions tous en pleurs, heureux de nous revoir. Puis Finn vint nous rejoindre et nous fîmes un câlin collectif.

Après des retrouvailles émouvantes, nous étions assis tous les cinq dans le salon de Niklaus.

« J'ai passé combien de temps dans ce cercueil ? » Demandai-je déboussolée.

« Tu as passé 242 ans daguer. » Me répondit Elijah désolé.

« Quoi ? » M'écriai-je surprise.

« Tu n'es pas la seule si tu veux tout savoir. » M'informa Finn en colère.

« J'ai dormi pendant 242 ans… » Murmurai-je sous le choc.

« Et moi alors ? 270 ans dans un profond sommeil, je peux vous dire que Niklaus le paiera cher. » S'énerva Kol.

« Nous ne pouvons pas l'attaquer sans avoir élaboré un plan, notre frère a pu briser la malédiction et il est devenu plus fort qu'avant. » Nous apprit Elijah.

« Comment a-t-il fait ? Et quand ? Cela veut-il dire qu'il a trouvé un nouveau double ? » M'enquis-je aussitôt.

« Il l'a brisé il y'a peu de temps, oui il y'a un autre double et elle s'appelle Elena. » Me répondit Elijah.

« Hybride ou pas, je n'hésiterai pas à extirper son cœur sans aucun remord. » Promis-je.

Puis nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et nous nous retournons tous vers la porte et vîmes Klaus, il portait un jean bleu et une chemise blanche, il était vraiment à craquer dans cette tenue. Je me mise à rougir comme une idiote lorsque je le vis, ma colère de tout à l'heure semblait s'être évanoui rien qu'en le voyant. Bien qu'en apparence il avait changé, c'était comme si lui et moi nous nous étions quittés il y'a une heure. Il fut stupéfait de nous voir devant lui et lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la bouche, aucun son ne sortit.

« Niklaus » Dédaigna Finn.

« Mes frères et sœurs quelle surprise ! » S'exclama Niklaus surpris.

« Tu m'as enfermé pendant 242 ans dans un cercueil. » M'indignai-je la première sentant la colère montée de nouveau en moi.

« Caroline je… » Amorça Niklaus avant d'être interrompu.

« Tu n'as aucunes excuses Klaus, tu passes ton temps à nous enfermer dans des cercueils lorsque tu es contrarié, tu parles de famille mais tu ne nous respectes pas. » Coupa Rebekah en colère.

« Aujourd'hui tu es seul mon frère. » Lui fit remarquer Finn.

« Je l'ai fait pour que notre famille reste unie. » Se justifia Klaus.

« Unie ? C'est ainsi que tu comptes unir notre famille ? En nous ôtant le libre-arbitre ? » Alléguai-je ahurie.

« Caroline tu voulais épouser ce suédois alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, te briser le cœur uniquement pour m'atteindre. » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Ce n'était pas une raison valable pour m'enfermer tout ce temps dans un cercueil. Je suis ta sœur Niklaus, ta sœur ! » Hurlai-je de colère.

« Et jamais je ne vous aurais mis dans ces cercueils si vous avez pris le temps de m'écouter. » Répliqua-t-il.

« T'écouter ? Et toi tu écoutes ? Que signifie Always and Forever pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie KLAUS ? » Grondai-je en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Mes yeux changèrent de couleur pour virer au jaune ocre, signe que mon côté louve se manifestait. Je m'approchai de lui menaçante très lentement, comme si j'étais un prédateur près à sauter sur sa proie au moindre mouvement.

« La famille Klaus elle est sacrée. » Lui rappelai-je toujours en avançant vers lui.

Soudain on entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer violemment et c'est là que nous vîmes : notre mère.

« Mère ? » Lâcha Elijah surpris.

Mère s'avançait vers Klaus sans déposer un regard sur l'un d'entre nous, elle passa près de moi avant de s'arrêter devant Niklaus qui semblait avoir peur, il n'osait pas regarder notre mère en face.

« Regarde-moi. » Ordonna notre mère.

Klaus ne se fit pas prier et obéit. Il regarda notre mère droit dans les yeux appréhendant sa réaction.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ? » L'interrogea Mère.

« Tu es ici pour me tuer… » Répondit-il.

« Niklaus, tu es mon fils et je suis ici pour te pardonner. » Déclara-t-elle avant de finalement poser les yeux sur nous.

« Je veux que nous reformions une famille. » Exprima notre mère.

* * *

* _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. _

_A la prochaine._

_Bises._

_CarolineKlausalwaysandforever_


	2. Dangereuses liaisons

_Je constate que mon histoire choque plus d'un mais cela veut dire quelque chose, avant de faire un point lisez ce chapitre. _

_Merci à Lea Michaelson, Bokenzie, Mel023 et immortelle42 pour leurs commentaires._

_Bokenzie : merci beaucoup d'avoir donné une chance à cette histoire. _

_Mel023 : Justement j'adore cette histoire parce qu'elle choque mais avec ce chapitre vous aurez plus d'amples explications._

_Immortelle42 : Je suis très contente de voir que mon histoire te plait. Tu as utilisé le mot adéquat « amour interdit » pour le Klaroline._

_**Comme je l'ai dit cette histoire m'a été inspiré d'un Dessin-animé appelé ''Koi Kaze'', je vous le conseille. Il est dérangeant mais en même temps magnifique. Bisous et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : _**Dangereuses liaisons**_

_**POV Caroline**_

Mère était revenue à la vie ainsi Niklaus avait gardé ce secret pendant des siècles sans même m'en parler. Je compris que je me sentais vexée, d'ordinaire j'étais celle à qui il se confiait sans avoir peur d'être jugé ou rejeté. Je le comprenais mieux que quiconque, depuis que nous étions tout petit, nous étions liés par quelque chose d'indescriptible. J'aurai pu utiliser tous les adjectifs possibles que personne ne comprendrait ce lien qui nous unit. Je posai une énième fois mes yeux sur la robe qu'avait choisi Niklaus pour moi, une magnifique robe bleue qui allait parfaitement avec la couleur de mes yeux et regardai le magnifique bracelet qu'il m'avait offert, tous ces cadeaux étaient superbes et ce mot. Ce mot qui voulait tout dire mais qui ne voulait rien dire. Je m'en voulais de réfléchir autant mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par-là.

_Je tien à m'excuser pour mon mauvais comportement, jamais je n'aurais dû agir ainsi en tout cas pas avec toi, pas de cette manière. J'aurai dû te parler au lieu de te mettre à l'écart. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. _

_Avec tout mon amour, Nik._

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien dire ? Me parler ? Mais de quoi ? Et me mettre à l'écart de quoi ?

Je préférai ne pas y penser et m'apprêtait pour le bal de ce soir, notre chère mère avait décidé d'organiser un bal pour fêter nos retrouvailles. J'avais des doutes quant à ces bonnes intentions mais préférait l'ignorer tout bonnement. Ce n'est qu'une famille de fou de toute manière alors autant faire comme si de rien n'était.

POV Elijah

J'avais décidé de surveiller tous les agissements de notre mère, je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde à cette histoire de réconciliation, Esther n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement son projet de vouloir tous nous voir morts ainsi je préfère être sur mes gardes. J'étais fin prêt, j'avais opté pour un costume sobre ainsi qu'une chemise blanche avec une cravate noire. J'ouvrais la porte de ma chambre lorsque je tombais nez à nez avec Rebekah. Elle portait une magnifique robe jaune qui était en harmonie avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

« Elijah dépêche-toi, nos invités sont déjà en train d'arriver. » Me pressa Rebekah me prenant par le bras.

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle était surexcitée, elle aimait ces soirées mondaines où elle pouvait afficher sa beauté et son élégance. Nous descendions les marches d'escaliers ensemble, tous les regards se retournèrent vers nous, certains murmures émanaient de la salle, je pus voir un large sourire sur les lèvres de Rebekah lorsqu'elle entendit que presque tous nos invités la trouvait magnifique. Je vis un peu plus loin Klaus discuté avec quelques invités tandis que Kol s'amusait à draguer. Je ne vis nulle part Esther ni Finn, je supposais donc qu'elle et notre frère avaient un plan derrière la tête. Rebekah lâcha mon bras lorsqu'elle vit le jeune Salvatore faire son entrée, elle se dirigea vers lui sans même me dire un mot, je soupirai agacer par leurs enfantillages. Je me mêlai aux invités parlant avec quelques personnes mais n'oubliant pas ma mission, garder un œil sur ma mère. Je savais que si elle voulait faire un sort pour nous tuer, elle aurait eu besoin du double Petrova donc je devais redoubler d'effort et veiller aussi sur Elena. En parlant du double, après l'arrivée de Stefan, je la vis arriver en compagnie de ses deux amies, Lexi et Bonnie, l'ainé des Salvatore les suivait de près, protégeant certainement leur double.

Je continuais ma conversation avec le PDG d'une entreprise de construction de Mystic Falls restant sur mes gardes.

POV Klaus

Je discutais avec l'un des médecins de l'hôpital de Mystic Falls et quand je tournais ma tête vers les escaliers, je la vis plus belle que jamais, elle était somptueuse dans cette robe bleue, pendant un instant j'ai cru que le temps s'était arrêté. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, elle illuminait cette salle rien que par sa présence. Je m'excusais auprès de mon invité et j'allais à la rencontre de Caroline, nous ne nous étions pas quittés du regard, lorsque j'étais près d'elle, je lui tendis mon bras et elle s'en saisit avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir. » La complimentai-je.

« Aussi magnifique que lorsque je deviens grisâtre à cause de la dague que tu m'as planté dans le cœur ? » Me demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Je compris qu'elle était toujours en colère contre moi, comment ne pas l'être ? Je l'avais enfermé dans ce cercueil depuis des siècles mais que pouvais-je lui dire ?

« Caroline… » Soufflai-je résigné à subir son courroux.

« Quoi Nik ? Je veux savoir, je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as enfermé dans ce cercueil pendant toutes ces années ? Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu me punisses de la sorte ? » Me questionna-t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elle était déterminée à avoir des réponses et au fond de moi je les connaissais mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, pas ce que mon cœur me dictait de répondre. Je la perdrais si elle venait à apprendre tout ce qui se cache au fond de mon cœur, elle me quitterait et ça, c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais imaginer, qu'un jour elle puisse s'en aller loin de moi. Elle resta un long moment à me dévisager avant de finalement soupirer.

« On danse ? » Me proposa-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai et on se mit à danser, cela faisait plus de deux siècles que je n'avais pas dansé avec elle, une éternité que je n'avais pas senti son doux parfum. Au fur et à mesure que la musique avançait, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi, fermant peu à peu les quelques centimètres qui séparaient nos deux corps, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule me laissant guider nos pas de danses.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Murmura-t-elle.

Sa colère de tout à l'heure avait subitement disparu laissant place à la douceur et à la tendresse qui caractérisaient la blonde que je tenais dans mes bras. Je culpabilisais encore plus à ce moment car malgré toutes les horreurs que je pouvais faire, elle arrivait toujours à me pardonner et à tourner la page. A ce moment-là, je me rendis compte que j'avais agi comme un imbécile, jamais je n'aurai dû lui mettre cette dague et encore moins la laisser dans un profond sommeil pendant toutes ces années.

POV Extérieur

Klaus comprit combien sa petite-sœur l'aimait et que quoiqu'il arrive, elle saura toujours trouver la force en elle de lui pardonner.

Elena, Lexi et Bonnie regardaient intriguer le rapprochement de l'hybride originel ainsi que de la blonde.

« Ce n'est pas l'autre sœur de Klaus ? » Interrogea Bonnie confuse.

« Si, Elijah m'a parlé d'elle et j'ai pu la voir sur le portrait de la famille des Originels. » Répondit Elena.

« Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas net entre eux ? » Demanda Lexi perplexe.

« Ouais Lexi a raison, on dirait… On dirait un couple. » S'offusqua la jeune sorcière.

« Vous croyez que Klaus sort avec sa sœur ? Quand on le connaît, ce n'est pas le genre à avoir des sentiments pour qui que ce soit, même pour sa famille. La preuve, il les dague tous et n'hésite pas à leur faire du mal. » Rétorqua Elena.

« Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles. » Salua une voix derrière les trois jeunes femmes.

Elles se retournèrent pour voir qui venait de parler et virent, un bel homme brun dans un costume noir avec un nœud papillon, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il prit la main de chacune d'elle et baisa leur main délicatement avant de poser ses yeux sur Elena.

« Vous êtes ravissantes. » Les complimenta-t-il d'une voix suave.

« Mer…M…Merci. » Balbutia Bonnie.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? » Demanda Kol en s'adressant à Elena.

La jeune femme n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'apparition de ce beau brun ténébreux, elle hocha simplement la tête sachant qu'aucun mot ne sortirait de sa bouche, tellement la beauté du jeune homme la laissait sans voix.

« Excusez-nous mesdemoiselles. » S'excusa le jeune homme auprès de Lexi et de Bonnie.

Il alla sur la piste de danse avec Elena sous les yeux ébahis des deux amies du double.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » Demanda Elena commençant à danser avec le brun.

« Kol Mikaelson pour vous servir. » Répondit-il.

« Kol Mikaelson ? » S'asphyxia le double.

« Quoi ? Y'a-t-il un problème ? » Interrogea Kol inquiet.

« Un problème ? Non mais tu te payes ma tête ou quoi ? » S'énerva Elena avant de quitter Kol et de sortir de la salle.

Elle fut suivie par Kol qui finit par la rattraper au milieu de la cour.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? Qu'ai-je fait ? » Questionna-t-il déconcerté.

« Ce que tu as fait ? Tu es le frère de Klaus. » S'indigna-t-elle.

« Je vois, je suis désolé que mon frère t'ait fait souffrir mais vois-tu tous les Mikaelson ne sont pas comme lui. » Répliqua-t-il vexé.

Kol tourna le dos à Elena prêt à partir.

« Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je suis vraiment navrée. » Avoua-t-elle à peine audible pour des oreilles d'humains.

« Et si on retournait s'amuser ? » Suggéra Kol tendant sa main au double.

La jeune femme acquiesça et saisit la main que lui tendait l'originel et ils retournèrent ensemble à la soirée.

Pendant ce temps, Elijah fut rejoint par Finn. Ils se mirent quelque peu à l'écart de la fête observant tout le monde surtout Klaus et Caroline qui se souriaient mutuellement, Caroline n'arrêtait pas de rire aux blagues de son frère, Klaus lui racontait ses aventures pendant que celle-ci était enfermée dans un cercueil, il lui avait expliqué comment il avait brisé la malédiction, sa rencontre avec Stefan à Chicago, tout était passé en revue.

« Nik et Caroline n'arrêtent pas de se donner en spectacle depuis tout à l'heure. » Fit remarquer Finn.

« Je sais. » Soupira Elijah.

« Jusqu'à quand allons-nous garder ce terrible secret ? » Questionna Finn.

« Nous le garderons pour l'éternité, nous avons fait vœu de silence Finn, nous l'avons juré et avons passé un pacte. Si un jour ils venaient à le découvrir par toi ou par moi par des sous-entendus ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, nous mourrons dans d'atroces souffrances et ce, même-ci nous sommes des vampires originels. » Lui répondit Elijah.

« A part le pieu en chêne blanc, seul ce secret est capable de nous ôter la vie. » Rappela Finn.

« Alors tu ferais mieux de ne plus jamais l'évoquer. Ils ne doivent jamais le savoir, jamais. » Conseilla Elijah.

Elijah eut un sourire en coin en voyant sa petite sœur Caroline heureuse, depuis près de mille ans, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si rayonnante, après 700 ans de torture, elle avait enfin réussi à trouver un peu de bonheur dans cette situation dangereuse.

_**Flashback**_

_Août 1020_

_POV Elijah_

_Cinq ans aujourd'hui que nous étions des vampires, tuant sans aucun remord et aucun scrupule tout ce qui bougeait. Ma famille et moi fuyions depuis notre transformation notre père, ce dernier voulait nous tuer pour ainsi réparer les fautes commises par notre mère. Nous nous trouvions dans un village en Angleterre, j'avais dû hypnotiser certains villageois pour pouvoir me nourrir. Je me promenais dans la forêt quand j'entendis des cris retentirent, je reconnus ses cris et je courus aussi vite que je pus vers elle. Quand j'arrivai enfin à l'endroit d'où provenait ses cris, j'aperçu Caroline qui se mutilait elle-même avec des pieux qui avaient été sûrement façonné par elle, elle se plantait des pieux sur toutes les parties de son corps empêchant la cicatrisation grâce à la veine de vénus qui était imbibé sur les pieux, elle se torturait volontairement répétant encore et encore « Je ne dois pas l'aimer, je ne peux pas l'aimer. Je ne dois pas l'aimer, je ne peux pas l'aimer. » _

_Elle répétait cette phrase en boucle tout en enfonçant des pieux dans sa chair, je savais qui était la personne qu'elle ne devait pas aimer et qu'elle ne pouvait aimer. Même lorsque nous étions humains, je l'avais vu se torturer volontairement plusieurs fois répétant mille et une fois la même phrase. Aujourd'hui presque la totalité de son corps était recouvert des cicatrices de ses tortures, une façon à elle de ne pas oublier qu'elle ne devait pas avoir des sentiments pour lui. Je m'en voulais de la faire souffrir autant mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi._

* * *

A la prochaine.

Bisous.


	3. La perte d'un être cher

_Salut, voici le nouveau chapitre de mon histoire, j'ai mis un peu de temps à le mettre je m'en excuse. Je sais que mon histoire peut choquer mais justement c'est ce qui fait le charme de toute cette histoire._

_Voici les réponses à vos merveilleux commentaires._

**Immortelle42 : **D'abord je tenais à te remercier de me soutenir depuis le début de cette histoire, tu as été la seule qui a essayé d'apprécier l'intrigue de cette histoire pour ça je t'en remercie. J'espère seulement que tu ne me tueras pas lorsque tu liras ce chapitre. Bisous.

**Caroline-Klaus : **Ahahah ! Très perspicace mais je ne peux rien dire là-dessus, tu le verras avec le temps.

**Mel023 : **Un secret bien gardé par Elijah et Finn mais nous en découvrirons un peu plus au fur et à mesure. Kol et Elena est un couple que j'aime beaucoup, j'adore le Kennett mais tout autant que le Kolena. Il y'aura pleins de surprises quant à la composition des couples.

**Lea Michaelson : **Bonne lecture.

**Movie-like : **C'est incroyable comme tu suis parfaitement le fil de l'histoire, aucun détail ne t'échappe et j'avoue que je suis très heureuse de voir que l'histoire peut-être captivante et qu'elle suscite des interrogations. L'adoption ? Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Ce secret est tout l'enjeu de l'histoire mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Là est la question, pour avoir des réponses, il faut repérer chaque indice. Ce chapitre va te choquer mais je m'en excuse d'avance.

**SIRLOVE3 : **Salut ! Je suis ravie de te voir dans presque toutes mes fanfictions, merci beaucoup de me soutenir et de me laisser tes impressions. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

P.S : Je vous conseille à tous avant de lire ce chapitre de télécharger la chanson de Christina Aguilera-Hurt.

Il y'a une scène qui nécessite cette chanson, il faudra l'écouter pendant que vous lisez la tragédie de la scène. Sorry pour mon sadisme.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : _**La perte d'un être cher**_

POV Caroline

J'oubliais presque tous les invités qui n'arrêtaient pas de nous dévisager du coin de l'œil, j'en oubliais tous mes soucis, mes remords ainsi que mes craintes. Lorsque j'étais auprès de lui, j'en oubliai le monde, il me faisait me sentir bien, lorsque je me trouvais à ses côtés, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais tout faire sans avoir à me soucier des murmures des gens dans la salle. Je l'en voulais toujours autant de m'avoir écarté de sa vie ainsi en me mettant une dague en plein cœur mais lorsqu'il me regardait avec ce sourire, je ne pouvais que fondre, jamais je n'avais pu rester longtemps fâchée contre lui, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Nous avions dansé pendant une demi-heure ensemble ensuite il me racontait ce qu'il avait fait pendant mon absence, sa rencontre du jeune Salvatore à Chicago, sa réputation de boucher, comment lui et Elijah s'étaient battus. J'écoutais attentivement tous ces exploits avec un large sourire. Il me parlait de tout cela l'air fier d'un ado de 15 ans qui voulait prouver à sa mère qu'il savait se débrouiller tout seul.

« Alors comme ça mon cher frère a eu du pain sur la planche pour faire tomber de simples vampires ! Toi et Elijah me décevez, se faire berner ainsi comme des débutants par des humains. » Le taquinai-je souriante.

« Je te signale que nous étions deux contre plusieurs. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Hum… Avoue que ces jeunes vampires t'ont donné du fil à retordre. » Rétorquai-je amusée.

« Pas le moins du monde ! »

« Je vois à ta tête que j'ai raison et nous savons tous les deux que notre cher Nil n'aime pas avouer qu'il a tort. » Renchéris-je moqueuse.

« Serais-tu entrain de me chercher ? » Demanda-t-il un sourire en coin.

« Peut-être… » Répondis-je entrant dans son jeu.

« Alors une punition s'impose. » Déclara-t-il souriant.

« Faut d'abord que tu m'attrapes. » Dis-je avant de disparaître éclatant de rire.

Etant un hybride originel, j'avais eu le temps de développer ma force ainsi je pouvais disparaître sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, je flashais vers la pièce qui était à ma disposition pour m'y cacher. Je me retournais pour voir si Niklaus m'avait suivi mais heureusement pour moi, il n'était pas derrière moi. Je repris mon souffle puis je scrutais la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, je vis des tableaux un peu partout recouverts par des draps blancs et puis je réalisais que c'était certainement l'atelier de Nik. Je retirais le drap qui recouvrait le tableau qui se trouvait en face de moi puis je vis mon portrait, Niklaus m'avait dessiné lorsque nous nous trouvions en Suède, j'étais sur un cheval blanc, ensuite je retirais le drap des autres tableaux et c'est avec horreur que je découvris d'autres portraits de moi, certains prit à mon insu, il n'y avait que moi dans toute la pièce, je vis sur un meuble un carnet de dessin, je m'y précipitais, le feuilletant hâtivement et je ne pus que constater avec regrets que mon frère ne peignait que moi, seulement moi. Aucun portrait de Rebekah ni de Kol ni même de Finn ou d'Elijah. C'était comme si le ciel m'était tombé sur la tête, je réalisais tristement que mon frère développait certains sentiments contre à la nature envers moi.

« Noooon…. » Hurlai-je lançant le carnet de dessins contre le mur.

« Caroline. » M'appela Niklaus entrant dans la pièce.

« Tu ne peux pas, non pas toi, pitié. Ne me punis pas. » Tremblai-je d'incompréhension et de colère.

« Care. » Dit Niklaus s'approchant doucement vers moi.

« Noon, ne t'approche pas. » Lui dis-je reculant sentant des larmes coulées.

« Care je t'en prie… » Me supplia-t-il la voix tremblante.

« Ne me punis pas ainsi Nik, ne me punis pas de cette façon-là. » L'implorai-je en larmes.

« Caroline je ne veux pas te punir, jamais. » M'assura-t-il le regard triste.

« Tu me punis déjà Nik. » Avouai-je en pleurs.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer. » Me pria-t-il.

« Ne t'approche pas. » Hurlai-je de peur.

Niklaus me regarda peiné, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux toute la tristesse qu'il cachait au fond de son cœur depuis des siècles, pour la première depuis mille ans, je vis les yeux de mon frère briller comme si des larmes étaient prêtes à s'échapper. Mon cœur se resserra en voyant ainsi, j'étais la cause de sa tristesse, comme j'aurai voulu me jeter dans ses bras et lui dire « je m'excuse » mais rien, je restais là sans bouger le regardant à travers mes larmes.

Elijah, Finn, Kol et Rebekah entrèrent dans la pièce en trombe prêt à attaquer, lorsqu'ils me virent en larmes et Niklaus l'air perdu et désemparé, ils ne purent que partager notre peine, à ce moment je compris qu'ils étaient tous au courant, qu'ils savaient depuis longtemps quel genre de sentiment Niklaus et moi ressentions l'un pour l'autre. Elijah l'air compatissant s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fort contre lui, là j'y pu déverser toute ma colère, ma tristesse et ma souffrance. J'entendis la porte se fermer et là je fondis encore plus qu'avant ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps mes pleurs.

POV Klaus

Mes frères ainsi que Rebekah et moi sommes sortis laissant Caroline dans les bras d'Elijah, lui seul savait calmer ses pleurs et savait la réconforter, il trouvait toujours les mots justes pour apaiser son cœur. En effet, depuis toujours Elijah était le seul à qui Caroline confiait tous ses tourments, Kol était celui avec qui elle s'amusait le plus, faisant des blagues ensemble et se disputant sans cesse avec lui, Finn était un homme avec qui Caroline aimait discuter de la vie et elle aimait son avis sur certaines de ses décisions, Rebekah était sa meilleure amie, celle avec qui elle faisait des folies, celle avec qui elle faisait tout le temps du shopping et moi, j'étais celui qui la faisait toujours pleurer, celui qui la décevait et la rendait toujours malheureuse.

Finn, Rebekah et Kol me prirent dans leurs bras, faisant ainsi un câlin groupé, n'étant pas habitué à une telle marque d'affection de leur part, mon corps se tendit au départ avant de finalement se laisser aller à cette étreinte. Nous entendîmes un tonnerre d'applaudissement qui nous fîmes sortir de notre petite bulle, nous rompîmes notre étreinte pour savoir ce qui se passe, c'est avec surprise que l'on vit tous les invités nous applaudir, mes frères et moi nous échangions des regards d'incompréhension avant de finalement poser nos yeux sur la bande d'Elena. Kol fit un clin d'œil à Elena qui sembla rougir, Rebekah et Stefan s'échangeaient des sourires timides tandis que Lexie et Finn n'arrêtaient pas de se dévisager. Je les regardais stupéfait me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu rater en deux heures. Les applaudissements cessèrent et les invités retournèrent à leurs occupations, se remettant à danser et à boire.

« C'était quoi tout ce chahut ? » Demanda Finn surpris.

« Faut dire que ce n'est pas tout le temps que l'on voit la famille Originel se faire des câlins. » Répondit Lexie moqueuse.

Ils me dévisageaient avec des yeux pleins d'interrogations, à ce regard je compris qu'ils avaient dû entendre Caroline crier et n'avait certainement rien raté de ma danse avec elle. Je me demandais bien ce qu'ils avaient pu s'imaginer ? Ma tête se remit à tourner lorsque je me mis à penser à Caroline, comment allai-je lui expliquer les dessins ? Me le pardonnera-t-elle ?

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la porte de mon atelier qui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Caroline les yeux rougis, son maquillage avait coulé dû aux larmes qu'elle avait versé, elle s'était décoiffée laissant ses longs cheveux blonds onduler dans son dos.

« Caroline… » Soufflai-je désolé.

Elle me regarda un long moment avant de finalement se jeter dans mes bras en larmes, son geste me surprit mais je la serrais fort de peur qu'elle ne m'échappe une seconde fois.

« Je suis désolée Nik. » S'excusa-t-elle en sanglots.

Elle rompit notre étreinte, essuyant ses larmes posant ses yeux sur moi. Je ne pus déchiffrer ce que je vis dans son regard mais j'eus des frissons à ce moment.

« Il y'a des jours comme ça où je n'aurais jamais voulu être ta sœur. » M'avoua-t-elle dans un murmure près de mon oreille.

Cet aveu me figea sur place, je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle était partie, elle était montée dans sa chambre. Lorsque je réalisais qu'elle venait de me faire sa déclaration et qu'elle venait aussi de me dire adieu, je voulus aussitôt monter la rejoindre que mon frère Finn me retint par le bras me faisant signe du regard que tout le monde nous regardait.

Effectivement tous les invités avaient désormais leurs yeux braqués sur nous, je vis ma mère en haut des escaliers nous regardant avec une souffrance qui se lisait dans ses yeux comme si elle nous demandait pardon. Au même moment, je vis mes frères ainsi que les amis d'Elena détournés leurs regards vers la porte d'entrée.

« Katherine. » Lâcha Elena percevant de la haine dans sa voix.

Katherine avança vers nous d'un pas décidé et se positionna devant moi, la haine dans ses yeux, elle me décocha une gifle qui me surprit. Je mis machinalement ma main sur la joue en flamme ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

« Où est-elle ? » Cria-t-elle de rage.

Puis nous entendîmes un cri, un cri provenant du haut, cette voix. D'instinct je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Caroline, suivi par ma famille. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre de Caroline, elle était bloquée alors sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Kol donna un grand coup de pied qui ne put résister à sa force. J'entrais le premier devançant mon frère, Caroline n'était pas dans sa chambre puis je sentis une odeur de sang, je flashais vers sa salle de bain et là je cru que mon monde venait de s'écrouler, Caroline baignait dans un bain de sang, le pieu en chêne blanc tombé près de la baignoire. Ma Caroline venait de se donner la mort, elle venait de se suicider.

Rebekah lâcha un cri de désespoir tant la découverte macabre était surprenante, je m'approchais de Caroline ne remarquant pas que Finn venait de ramasser le pieu qui trainait au sol, je m'accroupis les larmes aux yeux, sortant Caroline de son bain, sa peau de porcelaine d'habitude rose avait pris une teinte grisâtre, elle avait désormais pris les couleurs de la mort, ses veines étaient sorties sur son visage mais malgré cela elle restait toujours belle, je la sortis de son bain ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer, je dégageais les cheveux qui s'étaient collés sur son visage laissant couler mes larmes sur son visage, je pouvais entendre les cris et les pleurs de Rebekah, Kol fou de rage détruisit tout ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Caroline, j'entendis des murmures dans la pièce mais je n'y fis pas attention encore bouleversé par l'acte de Caroline. Elle s'était suicidée par ma faute.

« Caroline réponds-moi je t'en prie… » Sanglotai-je.

J'espérais qu'elle me réponde, qu'elle me sourit à nouveau et qu'elle me dise qu'elle est là. J'espérais la voir se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre mais plus le temps passait plus je savais que son état était irréversible.

« Caroliiiiiine. » Hurlai-je plein de désespoir la serrant aussi fort que je pus dans mes bras. « Ne m'abandonne pas je t'en prie. » Suppliai-je en larmes.

_Une chanson de Cristina Aguilera pour accompagner cette scène._

_Christina Aguilera- Hurt_

_J'ai l'impression que c'était hier_

_Quand je t'ai vu_

_Me dire à quel point tu étais fier_

_Mais je suis partie_

_Si seulement j'avais su alors _

_Ce que je sais aujourd'hui_

_Ooh ooh_

_Je te serrerais dans mes bras_

_Je mettrais fin à la douleur_

_Je te remercierais pour tout ce que tu as fait_

_Je pardonnerais toutes tes erreurs_

_Je ferais n'importe quoi_

_Pour entendre à nouveau le son de ta voix_

_Parfois je voudrais t'appeler_

_Mais je sais que tu ne seras pas là_

_Oh Je m'en veux de t'avoir tenu pour responsable_

_De tout ce que je n'ai pas pu accomplir_

_Et j'ai souffert aussi en te faisant du mal_

_Il y a des jours où je me sens brisée_

_Mais je ne peux l'admettre_

_Parfois je veux juste me cacher _

_Car tu es celui qui me manque_

_Il est tellement difficile de se dire au revoir_

_Dans ces moments-là, oooh_

_Me dirais-tu que j'ai eu tort?_

_M'aiderais-tu à comprendre?_

_Me regardes-tu de là-haut?_

_Es-tu fier de moi?_

_Je ferais n'importe quoi_

_Pour avoir juste une autre occasion_

_De te regarder dans les yeux_

_Et te voir me regarder en retour_

_Oh Je m'en veux de t'avoir tenu pour responsable_

_De tout ce que je n'ai pas pu accomplir_

_Et j'ai souffert aussi ooh_

_Si seulement j'avais un jour de plus_

_Je te dirais à quel point tu m'as manqué_

_Depuis que tu es parti_

_Oh C'est dangereux_

_C'est tellement inacceptable_

_D'essayer de revenir en arrière_

_Je m'en veux de t'avoir tenu pour responsable_

_De tout ce que je n'ai pas pu accomplir_

_Et j'ai souffert aussi_

_En te faisant du mal_

* * *

_Quel chapitre me direz-vous._

_Wow! Le retour de Katherine, le suicide de Caroline. _

_A la prochaine._


	4. Une lueur d'espoir

Presqu'une semaine que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, je m'excuse du retard.

**Movie-like : **Toujours au RDV ! Je crois qu'on n'a pas fini de découvrir Caroline, comme tu l'as dit, elle est forte et si fragile à la fois. Il faut dire que sa relation avec son frère n'est pas très conventionnel alors on peut comprendre qu'elle a des comportements quelque peu (névrosés) délirants mais elle a quand même des circonstances atténuantes (lol). Un sort ? (smiley choqué) Il y'a de la magie dans l'existence de Caroline mais ce n'est pas dû à un sort. Tu en as pleins d'interrogations toi ! Pour Katherine je pense que tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitre et pour ce qui est de Finn, t'inquiète, il ne fera rien.

**Mel023 : **Ouais que de l'émotion et ce n'est pas fini. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as accordé une petite chance à cette histoire et je te remercie vraiment de me laisser des reviews sur tes impressions.

**Lea Michaelson : **Celle qui en veut toujours.

**Immortelle42 : **Je suis ravie, tu as l'air d'aimer l'histoire. Tout comme toi je suis fan du romantique mais surtout du fantastique, donc heureuse d'avoir trouvé une autre fan. Ce chapitre te laissera alors sans voix.

Playlist du chapitre :

**Yiruma- Kiss the rain**

Chapitre 4 : **Une lueur d'espoir**

POV Katherine

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, j'étais arrivée en retard, je n'avais pas pu empêcher sa mort. Elle avait quitté ce monde sans que je ne puisse la voir une dernière fois. Toute la famille Mikaelson ainsi que le Scooby-gang se trouvaient dans la chambre de Caroline, Kol aussi impulsif avait tout cassé dans la chambre extériorisant à sa façon sa douleur, je savais qu'il était très proche de sa sœur et que sa perte n'allait pas être facile pour lui. Kol était tellement en colère qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était coupé à la langue, sans pouvoir en supporter plus, je le vis sortir les larmes aux yeux suivi par Elena. Elena ? Ce geste me surprit de la part de la jeune femme mais j'en avais que faire d'elle en ce moment tant l'ambiance dans laquelle je me trouvais me fit vite sortir de mes pensées. Les pleurs de Rebekah me déchiraient le cœur et bien qu'elle ne m'appréciait guère, en ce moment j'avais très mal pour elle, Stefan prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et essaya de la calmer du mieux qu'il put tandis qu'Elijah lui, laissait juste des larmes coulées le long de ses joues, l'imperturbable ainé de la fratrie Mikaelson était entrain de pleurer, je me rendis compte à ce moment-là combien Caroline manquerait à tout le monde, Elijah n'en pouvant décidément plus sortit à vitesse vampirique de la salle.

« Elijah ! » L'appela la sorcière courant après lui.

Décidément, j'avais raté pleins de trucs, le bijou des Salvatore qui court après le fougueux Kol et maintenant la sorcière qui court après le très sérieux Elijah. Maintenant ce sera qui ? L'amie de Stefan qui court aussi après Finn ? Au même moment, Finn sortit de la chambre suivie par la blonde de Stefan. Mais que se passait-il à la fin dans cette ville ? Il ne restait désormais plus que Damon, Stefan, Rebekah et moi dans la chambre regardant avec tristesse Klaus pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, la seule qui l'aimait plus que toute sa vie au point d'en venir au suicide. C'était assez comme ça, n'y tenant plus, je m'effondrais, c'était douloureux bien plus douloureux que de la verveine ou encore plus douloureux que les tortures infligées par Klaus. Je pris la poudre d'escampette et sortis de la chambre à vitesse vampirique bousculant au passage Esther Mikaelson. Je m'arrêtais en plein milieu d'une forêt, essayant de reprendre mon souffle, penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que je ne reverrai plus jamais Caroline, mon amie, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur me brisa le cœur en mille morceaux, elle était la seule personne sur cette terre qui m'avait accordé sa confiance et qui m'avait donné le plus précieux des cadeaux : une sœur. En elle j'avais trouvé le réconfort et la protection que je recherchais depuis tant d'années que j'avais fini par croire que jamais personne ne me comprendrait mais elle a fait bien plus que ça, bien plus que me comprendre, elle m'a apporté de l'amour et je ne lui avais remercié pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi, jamais et aujourd'hui c'était trop tard, j'étais arrivée bien trop tard pour la sauver, si seulement j'avais eu son message un peu plus tôt. Je me laissais tomber au pied d'un arbre, me recroquevillant sur moi-même et m'allongeant sur le sol me laissant aller. Puis je sentis une main essuyer mes larmes, me redressant à vitesse vampirique, je vis Damon me souriant faiblement comprenant ma tristesse, il m'ouvre ses bras me faisant signe de m'y blottir et d'y déverser tout mon chagrin, je le regarde désorienter puis finalement je cède à ma douleur et me jette dans ses bras en sanglots, là il m'enlace très fort caressant mes cheveux avec une telle délicatesse que mes larmes augmentent encore plus.

« Vas-y, pleure. » Me murmure-t-il.

Je pleure ainsi dans les bras de Damon pendant un long moment avant de finalement m'assoupir, je le sens me soulever et l'instant d'après je me trouve sur un lit douillet, je sens des couvertures sur moi puis je le sens se lever, je le retiens alors par le bras, les yeux toujours emplis de larmes.

« Reste s'il te plait. » Priai-je presque dans un murmure.

Il me sourit tendrement et compatissant puis il s'allongea sur le lit à mes côtés alors je me blottis contre son torse et là je me sens un peu mieux et apaisée dans ses bras, le seul endroit où je préfère être en ce moment, il m'enroule de ses bras musclés et me chuchote des mots apaisants ensuite je sombre tranquillement dans le sommeil.

POV Bonnie

Je m'étais mise à courir derrière Elijah ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi d'ailleurs mais j'avais été surprise de le voir pleurer, j'imagine que perdre votre petite-sœur doit vous faire extrêmement mal et que la seule chose dont vous ayez envie c'est de pleurer alors je le suis et enjambai ses pas jusque dans son bureau où il se défoula à son tour comme Kol, d'un geste brusque il fit voler tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau, s'attaqua à sa bibliothèque, la jetant contre le mur faisant ainsi tout tomber, soulevant son bureau puis l'envoya lui aussi aller valser contre le mur, il émit un cri de détresse avant de finalement s'effondrer à son tour dos contre le mur en larmes, cette scène me fit presque pitié tellement il était malheureux. A cet instant, toutes les barrières d'Elijah étaient tombées, il paraissait fragile et si triste à la fois. Je m'approchais doucement de lui et je m'agenouillais me mettant ainsi à sa hauteur.

« Je suis désolée Elijah. » Lui dis-je sincère.

Il leva les yeux vers moi surpris de me voir là et dans un élan de courage, je l'approchai vers moi et l'étreignis avec douceur, il se laissa faire et laisser couler des larmes sur ma robe, je pouvais sentir toute sa détresse et ne savait quoi faire d'autre à part le prendre dans mes bras et d'essayer de le consoler du mieux que je pouvais bien que ce ne soit pas chose aisée.

POV Elena

J'avais fini par rattraper Kol, il s'était enfui dans les cachots de leur domicile. Il frappait avec rage sur les parois du mur défoulant ainsi sa frustration, sa colère et toute sa tristesse. Je comprenais parfaitement ce sentiment d'impuissance lorsque les personnes que l'on chérit le plus au monde décèdent, je comprenais parfaitement ce sentiment de colère qui nous envahissait lorsqu'on se dit que si on avait été là, si on avait su, si on avait vu, on aurait pu faire quelque chose mais les _si _ne changent rien à la situation, au contraire ils enveniment les choses car la douleur est tellement intense qu'on se referme sur soi et qu'on oublie le reste c'est-à-dire le plus important. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que le bonheur d'avoir connu cette personne, le bonheur que l'on a ressenti chaque jour à ses côtés, ce sont ces moments-là qui devraient compter et non le jour sombre de son départ.

« Kol » Dis-je compatissant à sa douleur.

Il ne me regarde même pas et préfère me tourner le dos, certainement trop fier pour que je puisse le voir aussi vulnérable et si faible. Je m'avance alors vers lui, je ne partirai pas d'ici le laissant dans cet état.

« Kol regarde-moi. » Dis-je derrière son dos.

Il ne bouge pas et semble m'ignorer royalement mais je peux voir derrière son dos sa poitrine se soulever et son corps convulser à cause de ses pleurs.

« Regarde-moi. » Ordonnai-je fermement.

Il sembla enfin être censé, il se retourna les yeux pleins de larmes. J'en frémis à cette vision, si l'on m'avait dit un jour que je verrai un originel dans cet état-là, je crois bien que je me serais bien marrée et j'aurai pris cette personne pour une folle mais je chassais ces fausses pensées de ma tête et l'amena à moi, l'enlaçant avec toute la tendresse dont je fus capable, il posa son tête sur mon épaule et y pleura autant qu'il le pouvait, de toute manière j'étais là pour ça, pour le réconforter.

POV Lexie

Finn venait de ramasser le pieu en chêne blanc qui avait servi à sa sœur pour son suicide et sortit de la pièce pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, voyant que personne n'irait le consoler vu que toute sa famille était abattue et que Stefan s'occupait déjà de Rebekah, je suivis alors Finn jusque dans sa chambre, je refermais la porte à clé derrière moi et le vit aller dans sa salle de bain, m'ayant certainement entendu le suivre, il ferma la porte à clé.

« Finn » L'appelai-je devant la porte de sa salle de bain inquiète.

Effectivement Finn avait le pieu et j'avais peur qu'il ne s'en serve pour mettre fin, lui aussi à ses jours.

« Finn ouvre-moi je t'en prie. » Renchéris-je plus qu'inquiète.

« Va-t'en. » Me cria-t-il derrière la porte étouffant un sanglot.

« Finn ne m'oblige pas à casser cette porte. » Le prévins-je.

« Je veux être seul, seul compris. SEUL ! » Hurla-t-il exaspéré.

Etant une tête de mule, je me reculais un peu et d'un coup de pied sec et rapide, je réussis à casser la porte, le seul obstacle qui me séparait de Finn. Il leva les yeux vers moi stupéfait avant de finalement me regarder toute la tristesse qui était en lui, il était assis contre sa baignoire, le pieu sur le lavabo. Je m'assise près de lui et aussitôt il posa sa tête sur mes cuisses et se mit en position fœtal. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux tout en les caressant et lui chantant une berceuse espagnole pour qu'il se calme.

POV Klaus

Elle était morte, elle m'avait quitté mais cette fois-ci elle ne reviendra jamais. Je vis Stefan soulever ma sœur qui s'était endormie, il me lança un regard compatissant et désolé puis s'en alla avec ma sœur dans ses bras. Je reposai mes yeux sur celle que je tenais dans mes bras, elle était toujours aussi belle même morte, elle était toujours si éblouissante.

_**(Début de la chanson)**_

« Cette fois-ci c'est toi qui me punit Caroline, cette fois-ci c'est toi qui m'abandonne. » Lui fis-je remarquer en sanglot.

Je pressais son visage au creux de mon cou ne pouvant m'empêcher de pleurer encore et encore, elle avait réussi à faire de moi l'homme le plus malheureux et certainement l'homme le plus maudit de cette terre. A croire qu'une malédiction pesait sur nos têtes.

« Pourquoi Caroline ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu maintenant ? » Demandai-je presqu'implorant qu'elle me réponde.

C'était l'action de trop, j'aurai pu l'en empêcher tout à l'heure, j'aurai dû savoir que lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'atelier avec Elijah, elle n'était pas bien. J'aurais dû le voir, j'aurai dû le comprendre lorsqu'elle m'a avoué tout à l'heure qu'elle m'aimait mais que c'était une malédiction, j'aurai dû comprendre que cet amour la consumait depuis trop longtemps. Oh ! Caroline ! Ce n'est maintenant que je constate que tu m'as toujours aimé, maintenant mon amour. Seulement maintenant Caroline. Si j'avais été un peu plus vigilent, jamais tu ne te serais donnée la mort. C'est maintenant que je viens de comprendre toutes ces marques tu avais sur ton corps, seulement aujourd'hui que tu n'es plus là que je comprends que tu t'infligeais toi-même ces blessures pour t'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose pour moi. Oh ma chérie ! _Pensais-je tout la serrant davantage plus contre moi._

_**Flashback**_

_Juillet 1494 en Autriche à Vienne._

_Le soleil resplendissait annonçant le début d'un merveilleux été au palais de Vienne en Autriche. La famille Mikaelson y avait été invitée par le roi et la reine d'Autriche. La famille royale ainsi que leurs invités prenaient du thé au jardin pour profiter du soleil après un bon repas. Mais au milieu du groupe un jeune homme semblait ne pas être intéressé par la conversation et avait l'air ailleurs. Caroline l'avait remarqué mais savait aussi très bien à quoi pensait son frère, elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, elle le connaissait par cœur et avait une idée en tête pour égayer la journée de son frère et ainsi lui faire oublier son idée de devenir l'homme le plus fort du monde et le plus craint aussi. La jeune blonde se leva s'excusant auprès de ses invités et monta dans ses appartements, elle savait qu'elle avait suscité l'intérêt de son frère, elle savait très bien qu'il surveillait ses moindres et gestes et était toujours derrière elle mais quand elle s'y attendait le moins, avec le temps elle avait fini par s'habituer à cette façon très protectrice que son avait de lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle mais elle aurait certainement voulu un sentiment autre que de l'amour fraternel et elle savait que demander plus était mal et incestueux. Comme elle l'avait prédit Klaus l'avait suivi jusqu'à ses appartements mais arrivée dans sa chambre, elle enleva sa robe pour porter une tenue de cavalière et sortit de sa chambre par la fenêtre grâce à sa condition d'hybride. Klaus frappa à la porte de la jeune femme mais celle-ci n'ouvrit pas alors il décida d'entrer et ne vit personne mais entendit le bruit d'un cheval alors il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et vis Caroline sur un magnifique cheval blanc lui souriant comme toujours et à côté d'elle, un étalon noir._

« Venez nous allons galoper quelque peu. » Lui suggéra-t-elle.

_Il ne se fit pas prier et sortit par la fenêtre avec un large sourire._

« Elijah va nous tuer pour avoir osé laisser nos hôtes pour une balade à cheval. » Rigola-t-il montant à cheval.

« Nous sommes immortels, il ne peut pas nous tuer bien longtemps. » Lui rappela-t-elle en rigolant.

_Ils se mirent aux galops et firent la course toujours dans la bonne humeur et dans la joie. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un lac où Klaus put voir installer un panier de pique-nique. Il regarda Caroline surpris et pleins de questions._

« C'est pour vous. Etant donné que le simple fait d'être ici vous ennuie au plus haut point alors j'ai pensé qu'un pique-nique au bord d'un lac vous ferait plaisir. » Expliqua-t-elle répondant ainsi à ses questions.

« C'est très aimable à vous chère sœur. » Remercia-t-il descendant de son cheval.

_Caroline ne savait pas pourquoi mais le simple fait que Klaus l'appelle sœur lui fit mal, avec le reste de sa famille elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient mais avec Klaus c'était différent, avec lui elle se sentait très heureuse et ne qualifiait pas leur relation de frère et sœur car elle ressentait autre chose pour Klaus. Elle descendit de cheval en larmes et posa son regard sur Klaus, voulant enfin sortir ce qui la blessait depuis près de quatre siècles maintenant, quatre siècles qu'elle l'aimait en silence, qu'elle supportait de le voir coucher avec d'autres filles, quatre longs siècles qu'elle souffrait en silence._

« Caroline, que vous arrive-t-il ? » S'inquiéta Klaus s'approchant d'elle pour essuyer ses larmes.

_Mais elle dégagea la main de Klaus violemment aussitôt qu'il l'eut touché, rien que le simple qu'il la touche lui brisait le cœur, elle avait besoin qu'il sache, au moins une fois, rien qu'une seule fois. _

« Mais ?... » Lâcha-t-il surpris par la réaction de sa sœur.

« Est-ce que cela vous plait-il de me faire souffrir ainsi pendant tous ces siècles ? Dîtes-moi Niklaus juste une seule fois, n'avez-vous pas vu que vous voir avec d'autres femmes me brise le cœur et me fait atrocement souffrir ? Ne serait-ce qu'une fois n'avez-vous pas vu que mon amour n'était en rien celui d'une sœur à son frère mais celui d'une femme à un homme ? » Cria-t-elle en larmes pleine de colère et de douleur.

« Caroline je… » Débuta Klaus ahuris.

« Taisez-vous je vous prie, un seul mot de votre part et je serais ainsi à jamais malheureuse. » L'interrompit-elle en sanglot.

« Jamais je ne voudrais vous faire souffrir. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Alors dîtes-moi que cela est mal, dîtes-moi que je ne dois point vous aimer, dîtes-moi que vous ne m'aimez pas je vous prie. Dîtes-moi que cet amour n'est voué à aucun avenir et ainsi je m'éloignerai de vous mais si cet amour est réciproque alors je vous prie, je vous en conjure de m'aimer alors que pour une nuit, une seule nuit. Juste une seule. » Supplia-t-elle.

_**Fin du flashback.**_

Oh non ! Comment se fait-il que je ne me rappelle que maintenant de ce souvenir ? Est-ce un rêve ? Me suis-je assoupie ? Caroline mon amour.

_A votre avis ? _

_Qu'était-ce donc ce flashback ? Est-ce un rêve ou est-ce vraiment arrivé ? Mais pourquoi Klaus ne se souvient que maintenant de moment ? Ont-ils fait la chose interdite ?_


	5. Un avenir incertain

**Mel023 : **Ouf ! J'ai cru que ce chapitre n'allait pas plaire car je n'étais pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai pu produire mais bon voici le nouveau chapitre. A bientôt !

**EthanSky : **Bienvenu parmi nous. Je suis ravie de voir que tu as donné une chance à cette histoire. Oui Caroline a hypnotisé Klaus et comme elle est morte il se souvient de tout mais bon la suite et à la prochaine !

**Lea Michaelson: **Merci.

**Movie-like : **Je vois que tu es décidée à découvrir la véritable nature de Caroline mais je ne te dirais rien si ce n'est que tu es sur la bonne voie mais Esther n'y est pas vraiment mêlée, il y'a de la sorcellerie mais creuse encore plus. En parlant de couple, le Bonnie/Elijah m'est venue grâce à une autre auteure de fanfiction et je dois avouer que même moi au départ j'ai été surprise par ce couple mais j'ai fini par adorer et j'espère que ce sera le cas pour toi. Wow ! Tu te montres perspicace toi ! Serais-tu entrée dans ma tête ? Hum quoi qu'il en soit, ce chapitre te donne raison.

**Odessa : **Bienvenue ! Je suis très heureuse de savoir que mon histoire est originale et j'aime être unique lol ! Pour ce qui est la résurrection de Caroline, je ne pense pas qu'Esther y fera grand-chose mais elle contribuera à faire revenir sa fille parmi les vivants en tout cas s'ils le peuvent.

Chapitre 5 : _**Un avenir incertain**_

POV Klaus

Pendant un instant j'ai cru que je sombrais dans la folie et que ces souvenirs qui me revenaient en tête n'étaient que pure imagination mais plus les images défilaient et plus ses souvenirs me bouleversaient. Elle me l'avait avoué, elle m'avait avoué ses sentiments, elle m'aimait mais ne me faisait pas confiance au point qu'elle effaça tous nos moments d'intimités. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir trahir ou si je devais me rendre à l'évidence que son amour était si profond qu'elle préférait se sacrifier plutôt que de me faire plonger avec elle.

**Flashback**

_Sa demande surprit Klaus qui ne s'y attendait pas, il regardait sa jeune sœur confus ne sachant pas s'il devait donner une suite à sa demande ou tout simplement l'ignorer mais était-ce qu'il voulait ? Maintenant qu'elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle aimait, il semblait indécis, il savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle mais comment sauter le pas alors que celle qui chérit le plus au monde n'est autre que sa sœur ? Comment a-t-il pu tomber amoureux de sa sœur, de son sang, de sa chair ? Il savait que s'ils succombaient à leur amour, leur relation en deviendrait changer pour leur plus grand malheur car il y'a des actes qui nous suivent éternellement sans pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Il s'avança vers elle et essuya les larmes qui entachaient sa beauté puis il posa son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux et scella la distance qui les séparait par un baiser chaste qui devint fougueux et passionné, dans ce baiser, tous deux avaient mis leur amour, leur crainte, leur tristesse car ils savaient que jamais leur amour ne serait accepté, qu'il était mal d'entretenir une telle relation mais loin des regards du monde, ils se libéraient enfin. Loin du monde ils étaient prêts à s'aimer, ils devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlable, ne voulant plus se séparer l'un de l'autre, Klaus commença à défaire le nœud du corset que portait la jeune blonde et Caroline fit de même avec la chemise du jeune homme mais la blonde rompit brutalement le baiser, se rappelant qu'elle embrassait son frère et non un homme quelconque._

« Je vous en prie cessons cela, vous comme moi savons que ce nous faisons est mal. Jamais je n'aurai dû me confier ainsi à vous, je ne devrais pas avoir de sentiments pour vous. » Dit la jeune femme en larmes.

« Caroline je sais très bien cela mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous et peu m'importe ce que diront les gens, la seule chose qui importe à cet instant c'est vous, rien que vous. » Répliqua-t-il sincère.

« Oh Niklaus ! Si vous saviez combien vous combler mon cœur meurtri par tant d'années de souffrances et de culpabilités ! Je vous remercie au moins je sais dès à présent que vous m'aimez, vous aussi. Je ne sais si c'est pour mon plus grand bonheur ou mon plus grand malheur. » Dit-elle toujours en larmes.

_Puis elle s'approcha de son bien-aimé et lui caressa la joue tendrement, il ferma les yeux à ce doux contact et les rouvrit pour voir celle qu'il aimait, elle était belle et semblait rayonner de joie mais au fond il savait qu'il y'avait une part en elle qui souffrait, il ne sut dire exactement quoi car elle venait de prendre possession de son esprit._

« Tu vas oublier ce qui vient de se passer ainsi que l'amour que tu me portes et nous continuerons le pique-nique comme un frère et une sœur le feraient. » L'hypnotisa-t-elle.

_Le regard vide, Klaus hocha la tête machinalement, la jeune femme sécha ses larmes, elle savait que si elle s'était donnée à son frère, elle ne le serait jamais pardonner. _

**Fin du flashback.**

Ainsi elle m'avait effacé la mémoire pour que je puisse oublier ce moment, elle avait décidé à ma place sans même m'avoir demandé mon avis, je la reposai doucement sur le sol avant de me lever fou de rage et d'enfoncer mon poing dans le mur. J'étais furieux d'apprendre qu'elle m'avait hypnotisé, qu'elle avait joué avec moi, qu'elle m'avait menti. Je l'aimais et c'était ainsi qu'elle me montrait son amour ? Mais le fait est que jamais je ne pourrais lui en vouloir, pas après ça, pas maintenant qu'elle n'est plus et c'est si douloureux d'imaginer ma vie sans elle que j'en ai le cœur brisé. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes une nouvelle fois, sa perte était si douloureuse que je me laissais aller à mes émotions pleurant sans avoir honte que l'on puisse me voir si faible car Caroline était tout pour moi, ma raison de vivre. Je m'effondrai au sol hurlant le nom de ma bien-aimée, l'implorant de me revenir. Puis je sentis des bras m'envelopper par derrière, je me raidis à ce contact mais lorsque je sentis cette odeur familière, je me laissais alors bercer par ma mère, de toute manière j'avais besoin d'être consolé et elle ou quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne changeait rien.

« Je suis désolée Niklaus. » S'excusa-t-elle sur un ton plein de remords.

« C'est de ma faute si elle s'est donnée la mort. » Rétorquai-je posant mes yeux sur Caroline allongée au sol.

« Regarde-moi. » Exigea ma mère.

Je me retournais vers elle pour la regarder, elle aussi avait pleuré, elle avait les yeux enflés et rougis, un signe qu'elle avait due pleurer pendant des heures et elle semblait si lasse, à la voir c'était comme si elle avait perdu plusieurs kilos en une heure.

« Elle n'est pas exactement morte. » Me révéla ma mère.

« Quoi ? » M'écriai-je éberlué.

« Elle est entre la vie et la mort Niklaus, elle est à la frontière du monde des morts, le pieu avec lequel Caroline s'est suicidée n'est pas précisément un pieu en chêne blanc. C'est un pieu de mandragore. » M'avoua mère.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Questionna Elijah à l'entrée de la chambre.

Mère et moi nous retournions vers celui qui venait de parler, Elijah semblait épuiser et son costume était froissé, lui aussi avait pleuré vu la tête qu'il faisait. Jamais je n'avais vu mon frère dans un tel état, la mort de Caroline nous affectait bien plus que je ne l'aurai cru mais ce qui surprit encore plus c'était que la sorcière Bennett se trouvait à ses côtés. Je préférai ne pas m'en occuper et reposai mon attention vers ma mère.

« C'est une plante capable de plonger un vampire dans un sommeil profond, si vous voulez dans un coma. » Nous expliqua Esther.

« Mais comment Caroline a-t-elle eu ce pieu ? » Interrogeai-je dépassé par les évènements.

« Caroline n'est pas qu'un simple hybride comme vous le savez bien, c'est aussi une sorcière et en qualité de sorcière, elle a eu le temps d'explorer cette autre facette d'elle-même et a trouvé par hasard un grimoire de sorcellerie très puissant. Une sorte de magie noire. » Raconta Esther.

« Mais jamais je n'ai vu Caroline avec un tel livre, si elle utilisait de la magie noire elle nous l'aurait dit. » S'insurgea Elijah.

« Crois-tu vraiment que ta sœur est une fille qui se confie beaucoup, elle est peut-être très ouverte mais il n'en demeure pas moins que c'est une femme et qu'elle aussi a ses secrets. » Releva Esther.

« Qu'en est-il de ce grimoire alors ? Et pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait ? » Poursuivis-je.

« Nous savons tous les raisons qui ont poussé Caroline à agir de la sorte mais quoi qu'il en soit, votre sœur n'est plus la même depuis qu'elle s'adonne à la magie noire. Si Niklaus n'avait pas enfermé Caroline dans ce cercueil pendant toutes ces années, elle aurait fait de cette terre un véritable enfer. Ses pouvoirs ont obscurci son cœur et si jusque-là elle avait encore tenu le coup c'est uniquement grâce à l'amour qu'elle porte à Niklaus. » Continua Esther.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » S'estomaqua Bonnie.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » S'enquit Elijah inquiet.

« Votre, votre sœur elle est… elle est… » Bredouilla Bonnie.

« Elle est une mage noire. » Termina Esther.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Elijah confus.

« Tout simplement que lorsque votre sœur reviendra à la vie, elle détruira tout sur son passage car sa magie aura pris possession d'elle. Personne n'y survivra, humains comme être surnaturel, nous tous nous plierons à son pouvoir. » Nous informa Esther.

« Il faut alors arrêter ce massacre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Dit Elijah.

« Il est déjà trop tard, au moment où ce pieu a transpercé son cœur, elle a laissé la magie qui est en elle la dominée ainsi ce qui faisait d'elle Caroline Mikaelson a disparu en même temps. En ce moment même, elle est entrain de décupler ses pouvoirs et il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne se réveille. » Nous apprit Esther.

« Vous aussi vous êtes une sorcière, une originelle alors vous savez qu'il y'a certainement un moyen de l'arrêter. » Contesta Bonnie.

« Si je savais comment empêcher un tel fléau je le ferai. » Confessa Esther.

« Alors nous sommes perdus. » Se résigna la jeune métisse.

« De quoi parle-t-elle ? » Demanda Finn se joignant à nous accompagner de Lexie.

« Nous avons un gros problème sur les bras. » Répondit simplement Elijah.

« Lequel ? » Renchérit Finn.

« Caroline va bientôt se réveiller et elle fera de nos vies un véritable enfer. » Répondit Elijah.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? Elle n'est pas morte ? Je veux dire… mais que se passe-t-il ? Quel enfer ? » Enchaina Finn stupéfait.

« Notre sœur est une mage noire et d'après Mère, lorsqu'elle se réveillera de son sommeil nous n'aurons une toute nouvelle Caroline en face de nous. » Expliqua Elijah.

« Mage noire ? » Répéta Finn embrouillé.

« Sa magie contrôlera désormais son esprit. » Eclaircit Esther agacée.

« Mais il faut agir alors ! » S'offusqua Finn.

« Si tu as un plan vas-y on t'écoute. » M'énervai-je.

« Mais… » Souffla Finn.

« En tout cas je ne resterai pas là à attendre qu'elle se réveille. » Annonçai-je.

« Et que comptes-tu faire ? Jouer au héros ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça ok ? Parce qu'elle pensait votre amour impossible, elle a préféré se plonger dans une magie noire très puissante et très ancienne. Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait en l'utilisant mais sa douleur était telle, qu'elle se moquait des conséquences, du moment qu'elle arrivait à t'oublier c'était l'essentiel. Crois-tu que je ne sais pas que vous ressentez la même chose ? Je suis votre mère et je vous connais tous autant que vous êtes. Je n'ai peut-être pas été une bonne mère mais je connais mes enfants. » S'emporta Esther.

« Si vous ne nous aviez pas obligé à signer ce pacte jamais Caroline n'aurait sombré dans la magie noire. » Protesta Elijah.

« Crois-tu vraiment que leurs sentiments en est la cause ? Alors tu te fourvoies très cher. Qu'il soit frère ou sœur n'y change rien, elle aurait sombré de toute manière car c'est dans sa nature, c'est ce qu'elle est et personne n'y changera rien. » Répliqua mère.

« Je n'y crois pas, Caroline est douce et son amour pour Niklaus aurait certainement eu un impact sur elle. » Rétorqua à son tour Finn.

« Vous n'avez donc rien compris. Vous avez signé sans comprendre les lignes du pacte, finalement je me suis trompée en vous mettant dans la confidence. Vous avez lamentablement échoué dans votre mission. L'AMOUR que Caroline vouait à Niklaus n'a fait que la faire sombrée et non le contraire. Vous n'avez pas tenu parole, vous avez failli à votre tâche. » Gronda Esther.

A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes.


End file.
